wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scourge Invasion
The Scourge Invasion was a world event in Patch 1.11 that heralded the opening of Naxxramas, the citadel of the dreaded Kel'Thuzad. It was reintroduced into the game in preparation for Wrath of the Lich King and tuned for the new level cap which players had achieved (70). Several regions of Azeroth have come under attack by Scourge forces. Members of the Argent Dawn are already organizing a worldwide counter to the Scourge invasion, keeping an eye out for any necropolis sightings and passing on their information to all adventurers willing to aid them in their struggle. With each victory against the Scourge, the defense grows stronger. As more and more invasion attempts are beaten back by the defenders, the Argent Dawn will be able to bestow increasingly more powerful blessings upon those fighting the invaders. If the mortal races focus on clearing the Scourge camps all over the world that have sprung up beneath each necropolis, perhaps the invasion can effectively be halted or even repelled. Those who wish to take up arms against the undead invaders should speak with a representative of the Argent Dawn to learn what regions need help and how the defense is holding up. Necropolis invasions, Necrotic Runes and the Shards During the Scourge Invasion, numerous high-level zones are under attack by one or two flying necropolises each. The zones under attack have purple skull markers on the continent-level maps. The zones that get attacked are Eastern Plaguelands, Burning Steppes, Blasted Lands, Tanaris, Azshara, and Winterspring. See A collection of maps showing possible spawnpoints for scourge forces NPCs near Argent Dawn tents in the major cities will note where the Necropolises are attacking, and how many are in each zone. There are also Necropolises over the capitals. The ones over the major cities seem to be permanent but they only spawn low level scourge for the introductory quest. Assaulting the Necropolis The Necropolises are accompanied by Necrotic Shards, which are visible on the ground near each of the flying citadels. These shards are always surrounded by a large number of undead. The undead are non-elite and grant 5 Argent Dawn reputation until the end of , unlike normal undead. They yield if slain while having the equipped. The Shards near the undead are weakened as the undead are killed. When the strength of the shard reaches zero, four Cultist Engineers will appear and start to heal it. Each of these engineers can be "disrupted" through the use of eight Necrotic Runes. The Acolyte will then convert into a Shadow of Doom, which is a tough 70 elite mob. Upon its defeat, the Shadow of Doom will yield a , 50 reputation with the Argent Dawn, 30 Necrotic Runes, and has a chance to drop a chest piece of the Undead Slaying set. Destroying all four Shadows of Doom will destroy the Necrotic Shard, heal nearby players for 10,000, grant them a powerful buff, and stop new Scourge from spawning there (at least for a short time). Destroying all the Necrotic Shards attached to a Necropolis will destroy the Necropolis. Destroying all the Necropolises in a zone will cause that zone to no longer be under attack. The Scourge will eventually deploy more Necropolises however, so clearing a zone does not mean it is safe forever. Rewards Marks of the Dawn After a certain number of battles have been won on a server, additional rewards are available. After the battles have been completed, a new NPC will spawn at Lights Hope Chapel and in your faction capital and will hand 3 of the item out for free! Necrotic Rune turn-ins The undead have a chance to drop a Necrotic Rune. Commander Thomas Helleran at Light's Hope Chapel wants ten of these runes to complete the quest ; after completing Under the Shadow the remainder can also be turned in to the Argent Outfitter at Light's Hope Chapel or in camps in your faction capital city for various rewards: Mob drops Finally, three rare spawns can be found around the Shards that drop two to three Necrotic Runes as well as bracers of the Undead Slaying set. Like most rare spawns, they are not elite but are slightly higher level. These spawns appear roughly every fifteen minutes after engagement of Scourge in the area, and despawn about fifteen minutes later. Capital City Invasions Aside from the Necropolis events outdoors, Scourge mobs will occasionally appear in Stormwind and Undercity. They spawn seemingly at random, causing city NPCs to yell for help. The most common are Flameshockers, level 55 mobs (update: they are level 63 elite mobs during the 2008 incarnation of this event) which do not hit very hard, but have a very large amount of health points. The city NPCs are capable of killing the Flameshockers on their own, but if a player or group chooses to tag them, they will receive 5 Argent Dawn rep (at Honored). Flameshockers can drop Necrotic Runes. There are also groups of tougher elite mobs that periodically spawn in Stormwind and Undercity and attempt to get to the city leader, causing him/her to yell that he/she is under attack. (These do not pose an actual threat to racial leaders, they are easily able to defeat the creatures if they manage to reach them.) When all the mobs are defeated, the city leader will yell that they are safe, and a dead Necrotic Shard will spawn. The shard will give a quest to talk to an NPC at Light's Hope Chapel. Any player can receive this quest, even if they did not tag the mobs that spawned the shard. All the mobs that spawn inside cities are yellow (passive) and do not attack players who haven't attacked them first. They also appear not to attack vital NPCs such as bankers and vendors. So, it would seem players who aren't interested in the city events are not threatened by them in any way, and can simply ignore them and go about their business. New bosses There are also reports of Scourge agents showing up in Stratholme, Scholomance, Dire Maul, the Scarlet Monastery, Shadowfang Keep, Razorfen Downs, and Karazhan. These new boss mobs can be idenitified by the glowing purple aura they have which is similar to those of the invading Scourge outside the instances. Tenris Mirkblood‎ , a darkfallen, can be found above Attumen the Huntsman's room in the kitchen. He is the objective of . Balzaphon is a lich that patrols the fountain courtyard to the left of the service entrance in Stratholme. Balzaphon uses many frost based abilities. He has been moved from his patrol route and now stands in a corner northeast of the fountain. Lord Blackwood resides in Scholomance. He is a large skeleton who attacks with both ranged bow attacks and heavy melee attacks. Revanchion , a wraith, wanders the hallway behind Tendris Warpwood in Dire Maul. Scorn The lich appears in the graveyard portion of the The Scarlet Monastery once Bloodmage Thalnos is defeated. Sever The abomination appears in Shadowfang Keep along the corridor that runs parallel to the Great Hall and Kitchen. He is arguably the hardest boss in the instance. Lady Falther'ess , a banshee, and can be found in the slaughter pens area of Razorfen Downs. Quests The following is a list of quests currently available in the 2008 invasion. * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following quests start from rare drops off the non-elite Scourge near any crystal. * * * * * * Zombie Infestation - Return of the Scourge Invasion On Oct. 22, 2008, Healers from the Argent Dawn posted themselves in key positions in all cities across Azeroth, anticipating that a new invasion was on the rise. This would prove to be a wise decision, as the invasion did not take the form of necropolises and undead cannon fodder, but aimed mostly at the far-traveled adventurers that were instrumental in the defeat of the first invasion. Mysteriously appearing Conspicuous Crates would come to peak the curiosity of some hero, who would open them only to be infected with a fast-acting Zombie Plague. On October 23, Plagued Roaches began to appear in the capital cities; killing them would release a plague cloud and infect the attacker, even if he or she struck from a distance. Should the infected person not be able to recieve treatment in 10 minutes time from the Argent Healers or a fellow adventurer trained in treating disease, they will transform into a Plague Zombie. Not only does this new Undead add to the Scouge's ranks as a warrior, but is also capable of infecting others with the very same disease that turned him or her. It has been observed that healing from sources other than the Argent Dawn agents is becoming less and less successful with the passing of time, often requiring numerous attempts to remove the plague infection; this indicates the plague is becoming stronger and more resistant, leaving adventurers with only the Argent Healers as their safest and surest method for escaping undeath as a Plague Zombie. Only time will tell if the heroes of the world will once again turn back the Lich King's new attack... or become a part of it. By October 25, 2008, the necropolises returned, and all the minions were leveled up to 70. Necropolises emerged in the zones that originally showed signs of the invasion, and the zombie infection is now down to 2 minutes from the previous 5 minutes, and the original 10 minutes. Category:Events Category:Scourge Invasion